1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leash and information system assembly for a water sport vehicle (for example, a surfboard, boogie board, sail board, or personal watercraft) to tether the water sport vehicle to the user and to provide the user with real-time, historical and/or forecast information during use of the water sport vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Leashes are used to tether surfboards, boogie boards, and sail boards to a user's wrist or ankle when in use on the water. The tether can keep the board within reach of the user when the user falls off the board while on the water.
Leashes are also used to activate a safety switch for personal watercraft. One end of the tether is attached to the user's wrist and the other end of the tether is connected to safety switch. When a user falls off the personal watercraft with the leash properly attached to the user's wrist and to the personal watercraft, the safety switch can be activated to maintain the personal watercraft within a reasonable swimming distance of the user.
Often a water sport vehicle user will need access to information such as time, atmospheric weather conditions, water conditions, and global positioning. The user must carry a separate device(s) in order to have access to this information. However, a separate device(s) can be cumbersome or otherwise intrusive on the user's water sport experience.
Therefore, there remains a need for a leash for a water sport vehicle that can also provide the user with real-time, historical, and/or forecast information without undue intrusion on the user's experience with the water sport vehicle.